The Prophecy
by ArouraStar
Summary: While searching a planet Mckay, Beckett and Teyla get taken by a tribe of people, then Sheppard and Ronon get taken by another. One tribe wants to befriend them, the other wants to kill them. Action, suspense, gunfire, all that fun stuff. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, so please R&R, I need the help. But please use constructive criticism, don't just tell me it sucks. Thanks :)**

* * *

"You ever been here before?" Sheppard directed his question to both Teyla and Ronon. They'd just arrived on a lush, foresty planet. He was looking around to see if he could spot anything that even resembled a trail or signs of civilization. He saw neither.

"No. I do not recognize this planet." Teyla replied, also scanning the immediate area for any signs of life.

"Nope." was Ronon's short response.

"Okay," Sheppard said, "Rodney, Teyla and Carson, you go that way," Sheppard announced, pointing to his right. "Ronon, you're with me."

He and Ronon walked off to the left, both trying to take point.

Teyla, Mckay and Beckett started walking to the right. Teyla in front, Mckay and Beckett looking at their surroundings and trying to avoid being hit in the head with the overhanging branches.

"Well, at least there aren't any bugs, although this heat is horrible. Not to mention the abundant amount of trees." Mckay stated, ducking as they approached yet _another_ low branch. Teyla smiled and Beckett let out a little chuckle.

"Is there any place where ya don't have somethin' to complain about Rodney?" Beckett inquired.

"As a matter of fact there is, thank you. This lake near my house-"

Teyla put her hand up, signaling them to stop walking. The two men, being scientist, didn't pay attention to the signal and almost ran into her before they realized she'd stopped.

"What? What is it?" Rodney asked.

"Shhhh!" Teyla hissed. She'd heard a noise that sounded like someone moving through the forest. She scanned the area, looking through the trees. After a few moments she stopped searching and started walking again. "It must have been some type of animal" She determined. "Though I do not see anything. We should continue on with caution."

They walked along in silence for a couple of minuets, until Sheppard's voice came over the radio. Mckay and Beckett jumped.

"_Found anything interesting yet? A village? Any signs of life?_"

"No villages, and we haven't _seen _anything yet, but Teyla heard a noise that she thinks was an animal." Mckay informed Sheppard.

"_Are you sure it was an animal?_" he asked sounding concerned.

"No. I said she _thinks_ it was an animal." Mckay said into his radio, adding to Teyla and Beckett, "He doesn't listen very well does he?" Still pushing the button down on his radio so that Sheppard could hear.

"_I wasn't talking to you Rodney_." Sheppard said shortly, "_Teyla. Have you heard or seen anything since then?_"

"No Colonel." Teyla replied.

"_Well, let me know if you do. I don't want anyone gettin' hurt on this trip, it makes the debriefings longer._"

Teyla smiled and responded "I will Colonel."

"_Good. Sheppard out_."

Five minuets later they approached a clearing. On the opposite side of which was what appeared to be a path.

"What's the point of putting the path in the middle of the forest?" Mckay sniped to no one in particular, as he walked over to it.

"Dr. Mckay, you should be careful. This could be a trap." Teyla warned.

Mckay was in the middle of saying "how could this possibly be a trap" when he stepped on the path and the ground under his feet started to glow. Within five seconds the entire thing was engulfed in a bright white light as far as they could see.

"Rodney! What the bloody hell did ye do?" Beckett yelled.

"Nothing. I just...stepped and then the...the ground lit up. I didn't do anything!"

"Colonel Sheppard."

"_Teyla, what's up?_" Sheppard's voice came over the radio.

"Dr. Mckay activated-"

"Accidently!" Chimed in Rodney.

Teyla continued. "Accidently activated some sort of..." She stopped. Trying to think of a word to describe the light as.

"Beacon- for lack of a better term." Mckay finished for her.

"_Okay, I'm not even going to pretend to know what the hell you're talking about. What the hell are you talking about?_" the Colonel asked, sounding confused.

"We came to a path, I stepped on it and it started to light up with a blinding white light. Seriously blinding, I'm still seeing spots!-"

"Rodney!" Beckett cut in before Mckay could go off on a tangent. "Get on with it."

"Right. Where was I? Oh yes. Anyway, it's not doing anything though. It's just lit up."

"_Weren't you suppose to be looking out for strange energy readings and what not?_"

"I was, thank you. The equipment's not showing there's anything abnormal."

"_Maybe it's broken._"

"No. It must have some kind of a...I don't know, something that makes it undetectable. The thing is, I don't see anything that even remotely resembles a device that would be a power source for this. Or any signs of technology at all. Although there could be some kind of natural source for this light, like some type of mineral mixed with the dirt, or some kind of chemical, but that doesn't explain it lighting up only when my foot touched it. I think if we looked around a bit more I may be able to find something."

"_It could be dangerous. Like you said, it might be some kind of beacon alerting the people who made that glowing path to your position. They might be heading your way armed and ready to kill you at this very moment_."

"Colonel, if someone were going to attack us, they would've by now."

"He is right Colonel. But I do believe we should be cautious." Teyla added.

"_I agree. Alright, check it out. But BE CAREFUL! I still don't think someone made a path that's lights up when it's walked on so that they'd have time to throw out the welcome mat and fix the snacks. Check back with me In fifteen even if you don't find anything. Sheppard out._"

The three of them began to walk towards the path, Teyla keeping an eye out for any signs of an ambush. They'd walked less than five yards along the glowing white road when they heard what sounded like a battle cry. The two men drew their weapons and started looking around frantically.

They heard the "swosh" of an arrow being shot and then the cling of stone hitting metal. Teyla jumped back as her P90 was shot out of her hand.

"Take cover!" She yelled, simultaneously drawing her sidearm and running for the tree line. Mckay and Beckett followed her example and headed for the trees.

As Mckay turned his back to Beckett, heading for the forest, he heard another "swosh" of an arrow and then a yell from behind him. He turned just in time to see Beckett fall to the ground.

**

* * *

**

**The next bit my take a few days, I'm kind of a slow writer. I'll post it as soon as I can though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2! Thank you everyone for you replies, I really appreciate them. And thanks for reading to the people who didn't reply. Hope you like!

* * *

**

Chapter two:

"Carson!" Mckay yelled. He ran over to and knelt down next to his wounded friend. "Carson, are you alright?" he asked over the noise of gunfire. Teyla had apparently spotted one of their attackers.

"I'll be fine. It's just my leg." Beckett replied. Clutching his thigh. The arrow had lodged itself in his leg, the head of which was sticking three inches out of the back of his thigh.

Beckett grabbed Mckay's vest and pulled him to the ground, also lowering his own head right as another arrow flew past them.

They sat back up, Mckay looking shocked, frightened, and gracious all at the same time.

"We need to get out of the open. Do you think you can stand and hobble over to those trees?" Mckay asked, already standing up with his hand outstretched towards Beckett, aware of the large amount of projectiles that were flying past them. "_Thank god these people had bad aim or we'd be dead right now"_, he thought.

"Yeah. I think so." Carson answered, grabbing Rodney's hand and cringing as he tried to stand.

"Come on. Here. Lean on me." Mckay said, throwing Beckett's arm over his shoulder and practically dragging him over to the trees. They heard the gun fire stop. Teyla must've run out of bullets.

"Stay here, I'm going to go see if Teyla's alright." Mckay said, carefully lowering Beckett to the ground. There were a lot of low hanging branches, thickly laden with leaves, providing good cover for Carson.

"Rodney. Where do ye think I'm going to go? I've been shot threw the leg. I can't exactly get up and run away."

"Right. Sorry. Well, um, just try not to draw attention to yourself. I'll be right back."

The arrows had stopped flying, and Mckay could see people emerging from behind the trees, holding bows and axes.

Teyla was holding two sticks she'd picked up after her ammo had run out. She was walking sideways towards Mckay, so as not to turn her back to her enemies.

Mckay was pointing his gun at one of the men who was pointing an arrow at him, looking terrified at the realization of how outnumbered they were.

"I have tried contacting Col. Sheppard but my radio is not working." Teyla whispered as she approached Mckay.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I will be fine." She answered, though her arm was dripping with blood.

"Good. Carson was shot in the leg and, and...- what are they doing?" Mckay said, staring at the people in front of him, half of them had started walking off into the woods and the other half started walking towards them. Then the people in front of them suddenly stopped, about ten feet away from them. They still had their weapons drawn and they were still pointing them at Teyla and Mckay. They all stood there for a few moments. No one moving. Then all of a sudden one of the men in front nodded his head and the people standing next to them started walking to the side, making a circle aroundthe two of themso that there was no where to run.

Mckay looked at Teyla. She had an_"I'm trying to think of a plan. Give me a second."_ look on her face. It wasn't very reassuring.

"Lower your weapons!" Demanded a voice from behind them. They turned around in time to see four people stepping out from behind the trees, one of them holding a knife to the throat of Dr. Beckett.

"Carson!" Rodney said, mentally cursing himself for leaving his injured friend alone.

Beckett was getting paler by the second. While he was hiding he'd taken the arrow out of his leg and bandaged it up. It had gone all the way through his leg and even though the bandage was tight the wound was still bleeding profusely.

"I'll say it again." The woman said. She was wearing a skirt made out of a dark brownish-red leather that went down to her knees and a bodice made of the same material. There was a knife attached to her belt and the handle of another one was visible from the top of her boot. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a half pony-tail, reveling two piercing, purple eyes. "Lower your weapons. All of them." She said, indicating the knives on their belts. "I do not want anyone to get injured." Glancing at Teyla's arm and the at Beckett's leg, she added, "Anymore than they already are."

Mckay looked at Teyla again. She nodded her head and they both knelt down and put their weapons on the ground. Once they stood back up the woman nodded _her_ head and two large, tall men came up to them and grabbed their arms.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mckay shouted, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" He was struggling to keep his arms free. Teyla was doing the same, only she was actually succeeding.

The woman stared at Mckay for a moment, "What is your name?" She asked.

"Rodney Mckay." he answered, staring back at her.

"Well, Rodney, you're only doing yourself and your friends, harm by fighting," she paused and looked at Teyla and Beckett. "I do not wish to hurt you. Any of you. The binding of your hands is for protection."

"You already took our weapons away."

"You don't expect me to believe you couldn't defend yourselves without your weapons, now do you?" She said, raising her eyebrows and letting a small smile cross her face. Mckay was silent. "I didn't think so. Now, hands behind your back."

Rodney and Teyla, who had started scowling by now, did as they were told. The two men who had tried to tie their arms together before resumed their task, this time succeeding.

The man who had been holding the knife at Beckett's throat sheathed the blade and put the Doctor's arm over his shoulder, the way Mckay had done, steading him and preparing him to walk. There was no need to bind Carson's hands, since the man was nearly unconscious by now.

"Thank you." The woman said, smiling again, "follow me." She started walking over to the still glowing path. Since they had no other choice, they followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been over fifteen minuets." Col. Sheppard said to Ronon as he checked his watch. He pushed a button on his radio, "Teyla." he said into it. There was no response. "Teyla!" he repeated. He and Ronon stopped walking and turned around, getting ready to return to the gate. "Mckay!" He said into the radio, "Beckett?" There was still no reply.

"Come on." he said to Ronon, "let's head back to the gate." They started running back the way they'd come, ducking glow hanging branches and jumping over protruding roots.

When they reached the gate they tried contacting the rest of their team again, and again there was no response.

"Dammit!" Sheppard cursed, looking to the right, "come on," he repeated to Ronon, walking quickly in the direction that Teyla, Rodney, and Carson had. Luckily the two of them could easily tell which way their friends has gone by the trail of broken tree limbs and bits of ground with trampled leaves where they'd been walked on.

"Shouldn't we contact Dr. Weir and tell her what's happened?" Ronon asked.

"We would if we knew what happened. For all we know Mckay could've found something around that light that's causing interference with the radios. There's no need to jump the gun."

* * *

**Again, I'm a slow writer so chapter three may also take a few days. I've got schoolwork to do, so that's kind of interfering with the amount of time I can devote to writing, butI will try to finish as soon as possible. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. FINALLY. I'm so sorry this took so long, and I have no idea when I'm going get around to the next one. but I hope you enjoy and I'll try to be faster with the next one.**

Chapter 3:

After Teyla, Rodney and Carson had walked about twenty yards they approached a large stone altar in the center of the path.

The woman in the front stopped, as did everyone else. She knelt down in front of it and bowed her head. Two women who had been standing near the back walked up to the altar and stood on either side of it. They also knelt down.

The three of them were wearing necklaces that were merely made of a piece of string treaded through a small circular stone. They took them off and laid them on the altar so that they formed a triangle. The bit of stone inside the triangle began to move upwards until it was half an inch above the rest of the alter, revealing an approximately four foot deep hole, the bottom of which was silver and was filled with an odd looking liquid for two of the four feet. The three women picked up the stone and moved it to the side. Then they simultaneously took a small, cloth pouch off of their belts and poured the contents into the hole and replaced the stone cover. They then lifted their necklaces and put them back around their necks. As soon as they did the path stopped glowing and a large village was revealed in front of them.

"_It must've been cloaked_." Rodney thought, blinking as his eyes got used to the lack of the bright, white light.

"How did you do that?" he asked as the three women stood up.

"You're quite inquisitive, aren't you Rodney?" The woman who'd been talking to him earlier answered.

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question."

"Hmmm, maybe later." She said, turning around and walking into the village. They all followed, walking up to a large wooden building with two guards standing at the entrance.

"Moira." They both said, nodding their heads to the woman standing in front of them.

"Mika, Lecta." she replied, smiling at them respectively.

"Take Rodney to cell three." She ordered the man standing behind Mckay.

"Wait. What about Teyla and Carson? What are you going to do with them?"

"Your companions are in need of medical attention. Especially, Carson did you call him? He needs to be treated immediately." She looked over at, the now unconscious, Beckett. Mckay followed her gaze, then voluntarily walked into the wooden building and was lead into one of the many cells inside of it.

Moira lead Teyla and the man who was now carrying Beckett over to a smaller building a few yards away. As they entered they were hit with a blast of cool air, a nice contrast to the heat of the outside.

She went over to Teyla and untied her arms. The man carrying Carson laid him on one of six cots in the room and left.

Moira directed Teyla to sit down on the cot next to Beckett. She then reached up on a shelf and pulled down a roll of bandages and a bottle of sapphire blue liquid and placed it on a table. Then she opened a drawer and pulled out a bowl and some cloths. She handed the bowl to a young girl, she took it and walked outside. She came back a minuet later with the bowl full of water. She sat it on a table in between Teyla and Beckett's cots, then walked over to one of the counters and started putting glass containers on a shelf. Moira brought the bottle of blue liquid over and sat down next to Carson. She lifted his head and poured some of the liquid down his throat. He opened his eyes for a moment and groaned, then closed them again. She laid his head back down and moved over to Teyla. She took one of the cloths and dipped it into the water.

"Take off your jacket." She said. Teyla did as she was told. Her arm was throbbing with pain. Moira sat down beside her and cleaned the injury with the cloth. Teyla winced. Moira stood up and got a bottle of light green liquid off the same shelf as the other bottle. She picked up another cloth and poured some of the green liquid onto it, she then wiped Teyla's wound with it. She winced again and clenched her jaw. Moira grabbed the bandages and wrapped Teyla's arm.

"That should start to feel better soon." The two women walked to the door, the man who'd been carrying Beckett was standing next to the building,

"Calin, escort Teyla to cell three." He and Teyla walked off and Moira went back to Carson, to take care of his wound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, am I missing something or does it look like those tracks just stop?" Colonel Sheppard said to Ronon, stopping and looking at the ground.

"Well they couldn't have doubled back, so where did they go?" Ronon asked, looking around for signs of their companions. He saw none.

"Good question."

"Didn't they say they were at a path?"

"Yeah, and that it lit up, but I don't see any glowing paths around here, and something like that I don't think we'd miss. We'd better go back to Atlantis and assemble a search party, it's starting to get dark." Sheppard said, looking up a the darkening sky. He took a glow stick out of one of the pockets on his vest, cracked it and dropped it on the ground. They both turned and headed back to the gate, again, Sheppard dropping glow sticks every few yards so they could find their way back later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mckay was pacing back and forth in his cell when the door opened and Teyla was escorted in. "Hey. Are you okay?" Rodney asked, looking at her bandaged arm.

"I am fine." she said walking over to the back of the cell and sitting on a bench.

"Where's Carson?"

"He is still being treated." Teyla said, looking around and taking in her surroundings. The cell was the size of a 12x12 room. The floor was wood and had a small worn-out rug on it. The only furnishings were two benches, the one Teyla was sitting on and one up against the right wall, and a small, low-to-the-ground, square table sitting in the corner between the two benches. There was no way, that she could think of, to plan an escape. Yet.

"Do you have any idea who these people are?" Mckay asked her as he continued to pace.

"No. As I said before, I do not recognize this planet. Nor do I recognize it's people, now that I have seen them. But I do not believe they intend to harm us."

"Neither do I." he paused for a moment, then continued. "I wonder what that thing they did was. I mean, I know it was some type of ritual. Obviously. But I want to know what was in those little bags, and how they made the path stop glowing and uncloaked the village. All I can think of is that turning the glowing off was some kind of, of, um signal for someone inside the village to uncloak it Which would mean that what ever they did at the altar was only to stop the glowing. It must be caused by some type of chemical reaction. Or stopped by some type of chemical reaction. Or wait. No. That wouldn't make sense. I still can't explain why none of my equipment detected it though." Mckay drifted off, trying to formulate a theory on how they'd made the path light up.

A few minuets later Moira walked in. She went over to their cell. Teyla stood up and Mckay stopped pacing. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when Moira held up her hand and started speaking. "Your friend will be fine. He is resting now. I thought we could take this time to get to know one another." she opened the door to the cell and walked in, closing it behind her. She went over and sat down on the bench Teyla had been sitting on, and motioned for them to do the same. They sat down on the bench opposite her.

"My name is Moira Retta."

"I am Teyla Emmagan."

"And I already know Rodney's name. So now that the formalities are over, why did you come to the planet?"

"We are explorers. _Peaceful _explorers. We mean you no harm."

"Where are you from?"

"Until recently we lived in the city of the ancestors. But it was destroyed by the Wraith a short time ago. We are part of a small group that survived." Teyla replied, with the response Dr.Weir had instructed everyone to give since the Wraith attack on the city.

"Interesting way of avoiding my question."

Teyla opened her mouth to say something but Moira raised her hand and smiled.

"It's alright, I understand. You know me no better than I know you. If I were in your place I would not give up the whereabouts of my people either. So moving on to the next question, it's your turn."

"Alright." Teyla said, "why did you shoot at us before?"

"That was a mistake. One that I am truly sorry for. We, thought you were someone else." Moira looked down at the floor for a moment, and then said, "you said that until recently you were living in the city of the ancestors, but you are not the ancestors. Why were you there?"

"To learn about them. And to learn from them."

"Really? Learn anything interesting?" Moira raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, in fact. We did." Mckay finally chimed in.

"I don't suppose you would care to elaborate?"

"Maybe later." He said, imitating the answer she'd given him earlier. Moira smiled sarcastically as she stood up.

"I must go check on your friend now."

"Wait." Rodney said standing up. "I mean, now that we know each other and everything, do you maybe want to let us out of here?"

"That is not my decision. But I will see what I can do." She then walked over to the door and yelled for one of the guards to open it for her.

**I swear I'll try to update more, but I'm really busy, I'll probably write more once the new season starts :)  
Thanks for reading.**


End file.
